Command Center (Agon Wastes)
Command Center is a room in Agon Wastes from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The Dark Aetherian version of this room is Doomed Entry. Items ;Missile Expansion: Inside the tunnel beneath the floor. Scans ;Aether:"Planet:Aether Obscure world in the Dasha system. Planet is unstable due to transdimensional flux. Warfare has devastated a good portion of the world's population. Finally, extreme climate shifts have left most of Aether uninhabitable." ;Dark Aether:"Planet:Dark Aether Transdimensional duplicate of Planet Aether. Can't determine origin of Aether's "dark twin." Contains high levels of Phazon ore. Native bioforms attack on sight." ;;Dark Portal (inactive):"This rift portal is inactive. The portal field can be energized with dark energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Dark Aether." ;Dark Portal (active):"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." ;Space Pirate Crate:"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into thier crates is through use of force." ;Space Pirate Logs (Phazon Operations):"Log 04.468.1 Science teams have discovered the presence of Phazon in the Dasha system four cycles ago. High Command authorized the deployment of our team shortly thereafter. Our orders are to establish a base on planet Aether and evaluate local Phazon resources. Because this world lies on the periphery of Galactic Federation territory, we are following stealth protocols at the highest level. A cadre of elite Commandos has been dispatched to provide security for our force as well. This operation is now under way." ;Space Pirate Logs (Local Conflict):"Log 04.885.3 Intelligence reports on the indigenous population of Aether are in error. This planet is not at peace, nor are the inhabitants docile. Evidence of a class 4 conflict is present here, though hostilities are at minimal level now. Our territory has suffered several raids by a strange type of shadowy creature. These raids have caused considerable damage, and we have requested more combat troops in response." ;Space Pirate Logs (Great Discoveries):"Log 05.008.6 A spatial anomaly has been found within our base. We believe this rift in space-time leads to a parallel dimension of some type, but have been unable to interact with it thus far. A strange artifact was found near the anomaly as well. It may be a weapon or generator of some kind: perhaps it is the key to accessing the anomaly. High Command is eager for reports on the relic. A new weapon for our arsenal is always welcome." ;Space Pirate Logs (Rift Portal):"Log 05.442.1 The Rift Portal has been opened. The artifact weapon, dubbed the "Dark Beam" by Science Team, provides energy needed to open the portal, although for a limited time. We've sent expeditions through the portal, and they have returned with incredible news. The portal leads to a parallel version of Aether. This "Dark Aether" has suffered a global calamity, turning it into a toxic wasteland. It is the homeworld of the shadowy creature who have been raiding our base for the last cycle. Most importantly, it is the prime location of Phazon in this sector. Extraction plans are being prepared. We will not be denied!" ;Space Pirate Logs (Phazon Raids):"Log 06.221.7 Phazon extraction raids are under way on Dark Aether. The toxicity of the atmosphere has taken a toll on our workforce, as have the hostile natives of that world. Science Team is preparing survival gear to protect our work teams, and we have increased our security presence in extraction areas. Fortunately, High Command is sending more troops and supplies. Our troops and resources are spread dangerously thin, and this mission cannot fail." ;Computer:"Medical Report 07.199.09 Technician 12 relieved after showing symptons of "Phazon Fever]]," in where he claimed the Phazon as his own and held us at gunpoint until security arrived." ;Computer:"Security Report 07.201.04 The Marine vessel has been under attack by indigenous predators for several days. Casualties are high: the Marine force is near elimination." ;Computer:"Metroid Handling Protocols, 07.202.02 Metroids are not pets. Metroids are not for target practice. Finally, unauthorized feeding of Metroids is still strictly prohibited." ;Computer:"Phazon Collection Report, 07.202.02 Phazon supply at site 1 is diminishing. Sites 2 and 3 are supply-rated above 90%. Site 4 remains a problem due to high presence of hostile bioforms." ;Computer:"Sentry Report, 07.202.04 I grow weary of standing watch on a wasteland. The accursed Marines are waek and vulnerable. Why do we not attack? They owe us a fate-debt for the attack on our supply ship! Instead of settling accounts, we sit around in this sandpit like a group of timid old spinsters. It is time for action!" ;Computer:"Security Report, 07.202.06 Commando unit 87 has failed to report. Unit was dispatched to recon the swamp, a potential site for a new base. Unit 98 sent to investigate." ;Computer:"Dark Hunter Analysis, 07.202.07 Scans of the "Dark Hunter" have been revealed she grows stronger as she consumes Phazon. Already a class Platinum-AAA threat level, we shudder to think of her power level if she consumes our entire Phazon supply." ;Computer:"Metroid Energy Report, 07.202.09 Until we recover more Phazon, we rely on Metroids for power. Command has authorized mass breeding of Metroids for this purpose." ;Computer:"Planetary Stability Report, 07.203.01 Planetary energy is at critical, creating violent climate changes and tectonic shifts. Unless these conditions can be reversed, global destruction is inevitable." ;Computer:"Casualty Report, 07.203.04 Mining expedition 422 reports 3 dead, 2 injured, 1 missing in action. Captured bioform transferred to Science Team for study 07.203.01." ;Computer:"Dark Aether Transit 424 complete. Radiation levels within tolerances. Dark Cannon operating at full power: no signs of instability detected. Cooldown cycle under way." ;Computer:"Security analysis complete. Unable to bypass Space Pirate security: portal control access denied. Find an alternate method of accessing portal control." ;Computer:"Security Alert, all systems and untis. Datanet has been compromised. The Hunter has hacked our datanet. All our secrets are now hers. She cannot be allowed to escape. Terminate her on sight!" ;Computer:"Security Alert. All units to battle stations. The Dark Hunter has breached the Metroid production facility. Protect Phazon supply at all costs. Death to the Dark Hunter! Glory to the Space Pirates!" Connecting rooms *Command Center Access (Morph Ball Door, Black Door, and White Door) *Biostorage Access *Security Station B (Blue Door and Red Blast Shield) *Doomed Entry (Dark Portal) Category:Dark Portals Category:Agon Wastes Category:Rooms Category:Missiles